User talk:189.128.161.52
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the Cherubim page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! SunbrownFi (talk) 04:05, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Thank you so much! ^_^ Hello there! I'm Sunny (or you can call me Fi, Sun, SunFi etc) and one of the admins here. I really hope your IP hasn't changed, so that you see this message, but thanks very much for your great help to our wiki! It means a lot to me and Rif, the b'crat that someone has edited our wiki, especially well, this place is rather lonely at times. You seem to know a lot about the series, so I was wondering, would you like to create a wiki account, and continue editing? Of course you can continue to edit without an account, but if your IP changes, it may be a bit tricky to contact you for anything. XD. If you're willing to drop by here and help us, we will be more than happy to welcome you to the wiki! I think it's a bit embarrassing the wiki still lacks a lot of info, but I've been working to finish the chapter summaries asap. And I'll go onto doing the summaries for each episode, before I finally touch on the characters. So if you're comfortable, you can continue editing the characters as you please! ^_^. Also one more thing, are you basing your info on the manga+anime or the light novel? For the information you have added to the wiki, do you still remember the specific chapters/episodes that gave you the evidence? We are aiming to be like the big wikis (FT Wiki, Bleach etc) where our information will be entirely referenced to the source. Of course, we will run through everything, and reference when needed. So if you would like to, you can consider jumping over to Fairy Tail Wiki's referencing guidelines to see the standard we aim to achieve in future. Then again, I know your help is out of your goodwill and kindness, so I won't demand too much of an anon contributor. XD Once again, thank you very much and I hope to see you stay with us! 12:59, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Hotaru Hello again! Glad to see you're on an edit spree now XD. Just wondering, regarding Hotaru, I saw this on the other UMD wiki. I know Raishin keeps thinking it is Nadeshiko, but so far it hasn't been confirmed to be her, from what I know in the latest chapters (around chapter 38 onwards?) so if you don't mind, I'll edit the sentence to say that Raishin has occasionally wondered if Hotaru is Nadeshiko, but has been unable to confirm so. What do you think? 14:40, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Plagiarism I was notified by another person that you copied from Wikipedia. I've checked the Wikipedia page to confirm the allegations. As much as I thought you were a great help initially, I'm greatly disappointed. The edits you have made have all been reverted, and every page you created with your plagiarism has been deleted. Please do not plagiarise from Wikipedia anymore if you return to the wiki. Some wikis may be okay with copying from Wikipedia, but unfortunately, I cannot stand such practices. If you do so again, I'll block you. 07:30, May 20, 2014 (UTC)